As computing technology has advanced, computing devices have become increasingly widespread. Various different types of computing devices are found throughout our daily lives, including high-performance desktop computers, mobile phones, smart devices such as televisions, and so forth. While having access to this wide variety of devices is beneficial, it is not without its problems. One such problem is that oftentimes a user desires to control one device with another. Such control, however, remains difficult, which can lead to user frustration with their devices.